Compromiso forzoso
by Elenia18
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si de pronto os entararaís de que sois magos? ¿Qué quiere Voldemort de ella, de su hija? ¿Deberá de comprometerse con el más odiado de todos los profesores como única salida para así cumplir su destino? ¿Qué sorpresas la aguardan?...


Ningun personaje me pertenece, pues pertenecen a JK Rowling. solo me pertenece el personaje de Alice y nada mas... jejeje.

"Dedicado a todos aquellos que no se dejan vencer por nada."

Capítulo 1. Encuentros extraños.

Como todos los días, me disponía a coger el autobús que me llevaría a la universidad. Eran las 6 de la mañana y no podía evitar un gran bostezo involuntario y unos ojos bastante ojerosos. Por lo normal, no me solía arreglar mucho para ir a la universidad pero este día era especial, vería a Philip, el hombre que yo pensaba era el de mi vida. Me había pintado los ojos, los labios... me había puesto mi mejor conjunto. Para que se fijara en mí, por que sabía que los jueves era cuando cogía el mismo autoús que yo.

Yo no soy ninguna belleza en absoluto, bastante normal, además casi nunca me arreglaba pues tampoco disponía de mucha ropa ... quizás por eso y por otras di versas circunstancias no habíaa encontrado aún a alguien que me quisiera a los 22 años. Para mí era un poco triste, por que todas mis compañeras presumían de todo lo que salían por la noche y todos los muchachos que las pretendían... y yo, por alguna extraña razón nunca llegué a encajar en este mundo, desde que llegué a mi vida no han sido más que muchos tropezones.

Por fín vislumbré el autobús doblando la esquina. Era invierno y la nieve caía vagamente sobre las negruzcas calles del pueblecito donde me había instalado, cerca de Londres. Solo pensaba en que en aquel autobús vería al hombre que yo tanto había ansiado en mis sueños... pero para mi sorpresa, cuando subí al autobús, me encontré que estaba besando a Nancy, la muchacha mАs encantadora que te podrías encontrar, rubia, alta, guapa,delgada... en fín lo que cualquier hombre querria. "Eres una estupida y una ingenua, parece mentira que no hayas aprendido aún la lección, nadie se preocupa por tí, a nadie le importas."

Pesadamente me senté en una esquina de aquel destartalado autobús, e intenté no mirar hacia donde estaba Philip. Pero no pude, miré con tal intensidad que los ojos se me empañaron y un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo y de repente, a Philip le comenzó a salir un sarpullido horrible por toda la cara al igual que a Nancy. Los dos empezaron a gritar y rАpidamente se bajaron en la parada más próxima. Era mi culpa y lo sabía, por que siempre me pasaba igual... a los niños del orfanato que de pequeña me insultaban y se burlaban de mí, les solían pasar cosas como por ejemplo que les picara una abeja o que accidentalmente su pelo se volviera de color rosa chillón. Era algo extraño a lo que me habia acostumbrado, y yo lo achacaba a una casualidad.

Cuando llegué a la universidad, la nieve comenzó a caer con más intensidad y el abrigo que llevaba se caló del todo. Estaba congelada y debería estar así todo el día pues mi casa estaba muy lejos. Para colmo de aquel esplendoroso día, el profesor nos puso un examen oral en el cual, por supuesto, hice el ridículo al ponerme a temblar como un flan. "¿Por qué no encajaba, que me faltaba? ¿Acaso era un bicho raro?" Eran preguntas que desde que salí del orfanato me rondaban la cabeza.

Por fín salí de la universidad, y muy tarde debido al examen que aprobé pese a todo. Normalmente era de notas bastante buenas pero cualquier acto público de esas características me ponía muy nerviosa y fallaba. La carrera se me hacia cada vez mas dificil, y aunque terminaría pronto... nunca veía el final.

Cogí el autobús de vuelta a casa de nuevo. No dejaba de pensar en las palabras del profesor Brace: "Alice, debes de esforazarte más y tener más confianza en tí", pero por más que quisiera no podia, sentía que algo faltaba en mí.  
Pero algo me distrajo de ese pensamiento, me miré en el reflejo del autobús y me pareció vislumbrar un color rojizo en mis ojos... "serán imaginaciones mías" pensé.

Eran ya las 6 y media y llegaba tarde al trabajo, pues me tenía que cambiar e irme ya que trabajaba de camarera en un bar de la zona. Lo hacía para poder pagarme los estudios, pues ya que no tenía ninguna familia era mi única alternativa y aunque no ganara mucho era lo suficiente para poder comer, pagarme la universidad y alquilarme un pequeño cuarto. No tenía ninguna posesión, ni nadie con quien contar en una situación desesperada... a veces, me sentía muy sola. Tan solo tenía a Black, mi gatito que desde que me fui del orfanato me había acompañado, pues con 18 años abandoné aquel antro que por tanto tiempo había servido de mi hogar, pero nunca lo fue en realidad. Siento no poder contar nada más feliz, pero así era mi vida hasta entonces.

Como alma que lleva el diablo subí hasta mi cuarto, y me puse la ropa del trabajo. LLegaba media hora tarde, me despedirían y no podría pagar el alquiler de este mes. Cogí el chubasquero y bajé la calle, pues el bar se encontraba a media hora de camino. Literalmente, iba con la "lengua fuera", pese a la lluvia un extraño sudor frío empezó a recorrerme todo el cuerpo, parecía presagiar que me iban a despedir.

Por fin llegué al trabajo, y Jack, el jefe gordo y calvo me recibió con su habitual "amabilidad".

- Alice, como vuelvas a llegar otra vez tarde no vuelves a pisar este bar, ¿Lo has entendido niñata?

- Si señor... - decía mientras intentaba contenerme por no soltarle un par de cosas.

- Limpia todas esas mesas si quieres ver tu paga a final de semana. MАs te vale que estén limpias, por tu bien... - Decía mientras me miraba de una forma extraña.

Por fín acabé de fregar todas las mesas, servir todas las copas e incluso barrer el suelo. Estaba agotada y aún tendría que llegar a casa y ponerme a estudiar... sentía que me moría.

- Ya he terminado, ¿Me puedo ir ya? .-pregunte a Jack.

- Un momento, ven a mi despacho, debo de decirte algo. - Decía mientras me volvía a mirar de forma extraña.

Le acompañe hasta su despacho, hechó el pestillo y me temí lo peor, pues desde siempre aquel viejo tabernero era un baboso con cualquier muchacha que tuviera cerca. Y aquella vez piqué, por estúpida e ingenua.

-Bueno preciosa, veo que el traje mojado te favorece mucho... -Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y yo me alejaba cada vez más hasta chocarme con una estanteria. - Ven a mi casa y hablaremos más tranquilos...

-Déjeme en paz. Déjeme en paz... -Chillaba mientras fuertemente me agarraba en brazo y me llevaba contra sí.

- Eres tan...

Ploffff¡¡ De repente una luz rojiza surgió de la chimenea que había en el despacho. Jack dejo de cogerme para acercarse a ver que pasaba, y yo intente abrir la puerta como podia. Pronto se volvió a acercar viendo que solo había sido una chispa que había saltado.

- ¿Dónde te crees que vas? - Dijo mientras me enseñaba una manojo llaves y yo comenzaba a ponerme a llorar y a chillar. Pero nadie parecia oir nada con el barullo del bar.

- Por favor, déjeme salir. - Decía entre sollozos.

Pero una llamarada aún mas fuerte que la anterior surgió de la chimenea, y de ella salio un hombre encapuchado de negro, al que le seguían cinco mАs. Aquella figura se acercó hasta nosotros y sacando lo que parecía un palo de madera apunto directamente a Jack.

- Asqueroso muggle, has sentenciado tu final. Morirás de la peor forma posible. Yo soy Lord Voldemort y ella me pertenece.-Dijo aquella extraña figura, que por fin y quitandose la capucha dejo vislumbrar lo que parecía un rostro, pero poseía unos ojos de serpiente al igual que una nariz con dos pequeñas rendijas.

No sabía que hacer, el miedo me tenía paralizada. ¿Qué era aquella figura? ¿Que buscaba en mi? ¿Cómo podía haber salido de la chimenea? Pero de pronto, unas negras figuras comenzaron a entrar por la ventana, cuando las ví, se me congeló la sangre. Estaban putrefactos y llevaban la cara medio tapada. Se acercaron a Jack, mientras yo me iba alejando hacia las llaves que se habían caido e intente abrir la cerradura.

Lo que ocurrió después, lo recuerdo como algo horrible. Aquellos seres dieron una especie de beso a Jack y quedo como muerto. Dios mío, habia muerto y yo estaba allí con aquellos seres venidos del infierno.

- Mi pequeña... Cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya... como has crecido. Percibo mucho poder en tí. - Decia el que se hacia llamar Voldemort mientras se acercaba y me observaba no perdiendo detalle.

- ¿Qui...quién eres? .- Pregúnté.

- Soy tu padre. Eres hija del gran Lord Voldemort. Deberías sentirte halagada. - Dijo mientras me miraba.

- ¿Qué.. que quieres de mí? Tu no eres mi padre. -Pregunté aún no dando crédito a lo que me estaba sucediendo.

- Claro que lo soy, se nota que eres hija mía... jajaja. Quiero muchas cosas, pero una principalmente. -Dijo mientras escupia el cuerpo del tabernero.

De repente, otra fuerte luz surgió de la chimenea y aquel hombre que me estaba hablando se giro y comenzo a decir cosas extrañas mientras que de aquel palo comenzaban a salir luces de colores. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Aproveché la confusión para hechar a correr. Salí rápido atravesando el pasillo y todo el bar mientras los parroquianos me miraban asombrados. " Ahora pensarán que lo he matado yo... Dios mio, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?... debe de ser un sueño, si señor, un sueño, me despertaré en mi cama calentita junto con Black..."

Atravesé toda la calle mientras la lluvia no cesaba y mojaba mi ya calada ropa. Intentaba trazar un plan, una excusa... "¿Quíen me iba a creer?" De pronto todas las luces de la calle se apagaron y me vi sumida en la más profunda oscuridad, pero aún así no dejaba de correr. Era como si alguien hubiera absorbido todas las luces del lugar.  
Ya quedaba menos para llegar a mi casa, pero noté como alguien se apareció de repente y me cogió fuertemente del brazo con tal mala suerte de que se me desencajó el hombro. Me di la vuelta y ví a un hombre completamente vestido de negro, al igual que su cabello. Intente zafarme de él sin suerte.

- Dormiens.- Gritó aquel hombre saliendo un chorro de luz de un palo que llevaba en la mano. Me dió de lleno con aquel chorro de luz y caí dormida en un profundo sueño...

Espero que os guste el comienzo de esta historia... pues pronto comenzarАn a pasar cosas interesantes... ©QuiИn serА ese hombre de negro...jejeje?? (seguro que lo suponeis) , y que querrА voldemort de ella?? jejeje ya lo vereis. Espero que me dejeis vuestras criticas, ya sean buenas o malas y gracias por leer mi historia. Seguire pronto.


End file.
